Exorcist of the Sky
by okiyama
Summary: Tsuna, female, age 15, just joined the Black Order. See what happens when she copes with the others while hiding her real gender.
1. New Sky

Yama: This chapter wold be shorter first!

Oki: Thanks and we don't own DGM!

Yama: We apologise if there is any thing wrong!

* * *

"From today onwards, Tsunayoshi Sawada here will be joining us in the Black Order." Komui introduced a brown-haired "boy" to the other exorcists.

"Hello! I am Allen! Nice to meet you!" a white hair boy smiled warmly at Tsuna.

"I'm Lenalee and this is Lavi and Kanda!" a girl with long ponytails pointed to herself before pointing to Lavi and Kanda, who were standing beside her.

"I'm Tsuna, please take care of me!" Tsuna bowed.

"Pathetic. Fancy a boy acting so girly and weak." Kanda smirked, glaring coldly at the "boy" in front of him. That new boy is weak, but there is something about him that he couldn't place. Tsuna shivered under Kanda's glare, not knowing what to do.

"Come! Let me show you around! You are so cute!" Lenalee said, pulling Tsuna with her. The brown-eyed "boy" blushed.

"Hmm… I wonder what his innocence is.." Komui stroked his chin as the exorcists are gone.

This, is the start of Tsuna's new life in the Black Order. (heehee)

* * *

Yama: What a short chapter!

Oki: Don't worry! Tsuna's innocence will be revealed in the next (few) chapter!

Yama: Please review and give suggestions! Thx! :)


	2. Arrival in Italy

Oki: Hello there! This is the 2nd chapter! We will be using the word "he" for Tsuna!

Yama: Please review!

Oki: We really really need them!

Yama: Do we own KHR and DGM?

Oki: Nope! :)

* * *

As Lenalee showed (more like pulled) Tsuna around with Allen following, Lavi and Kanda stayed with Komui.

"What do you mean by 'I wonder what his innocence is?' " Lavi asked playfully. "You mean that even you, the great Komui, don't know what his innocence is?" he continued, stressing the word 'you' and 'great'. Kanda just glared.

"Well, I do know, maybe some parts of it. It seems that Tsuna here is an crystal type." Komui said thoughtfully. Lavi's eyes widen in shock. Crystal type? What did the new kid do to obtain crystal type?

"Oh? What's his ability?" Kanda had spoken. He was curious on what that pathetic creature can do.

"That is for you to find out." Komui replied, taking a sip of his coffee, waving a hand to dismiss the two male exorcists.

---------------------------------------------------------- 27 CottEn MitTenS---------------------------------------------------------

"We are back!" Lenalee smiled. Now, the 4 of them are sitted in the canteen. Allen, as usual, has piles of food in front of him. Tsuna, Lenalee and Lavi all had a cup of tea in their hands. Kanda is nowehere to be seen.

"What's your innocence, Tsuna?" Lavi decided to ask directly. It was rare for someone to have a crystal type innocence directly (from birth), not even Lenalee.

"Err... It's hard to explain..." Tsuna scratched his head. "I use cotton mittens..."

"Huh? Cotton mittens?" Lenalee exclaimed. Allen continued eating, oblivious to the conversation.

Other strange weapons he can accept, but cotton mittens? Is that kid serious? Kanda thought as he leaned against a wall, hidden from sight. Did Komui really think that weak boy can fight those akuma with just cotton mittens? He refused to believe it (too bad).

"Yeah... I also use boxes (and rings) too..." Tsuna continued, nervous.

"I see..." Lavi commented.

"Tsuna, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi and Allen, please report to Komui's office." Looks like all of them are going to get a mission together.

-------------------------------------------------------------FlAmEs & BoXEs--------------------------------------------------------------

"I need all of you to go to Italy, Rome. There were sightings of a massive number of akuma gathering there. Your mission is to find out what is going on there." Komui said, crossing his arms.

"All of you, set off now." There five exorcists immediately set off from the Black Order headquarters.

------------------------------------------------TeLepoRtaTioN---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(I lazy to write the travelling process. :D )

"Wow! So this is Italy! I have never been to a country like this before!" Lenalee exclaimed as she looked at her surroundings in wonder.

"Che."

"It is still amazing like before!" Lavi commented, having travelled to Italy before.

"I wonder if the food here is nice..."

Tsuna kept quiet as he glanced at his surroundings. The people here all look lively, talking in a familiar language*. Is there really Akuma here? he thought when he suddenly realized that something is amissed.

"Akuma!" Allen hissed as his left eye activated. Kanda immediately unsheathed his katana and Lavi holding his hammer even tighter. The atmosphere was tense with the exorcists alert.

True enough, there are many Akuma suddenly surrounding them and the exorcists immediately activate their innocence.

"Clown Crown!"

"Dark boots!"

There are explosions in the air as Akuma are destroyed.

However, the number of Akuma seemed to grow larger and larger and the exorcists can't seem to stand strong anymore...

Tsuna quickly went to help his friends. His cotton mittens had then turned into a pair of metal gloves.

"X-Burner!" a huge blast of fire blew half of the Akuma apart. (wow.) Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda were all shocked at how strong and powerful the wimpy looking kid actually was.

"Err...Would you mind closing your jaws a little?"

* * *

Oki: Thanks for your reviews! We will do our best!

Yama: We will update as soon as possible.

Oki: Please give us suggestions! Thanks! :)

(* The other exorcists doesn't know, but Tsuna knows Italian...)


	3. Coffee break

Yama: Thanks to all who reviewed. :D

Oki: Thanks to K-san too for helping out. :)

Yama: A new KHR character in out in this chapter. I wonder who is it...

Oki: We do not own KHR and DGM.

* * *

Kanda recovered quickly with a "Che" and continued destroying Akuma, acting like he did not care.

"You better explain what happened later." Lavi said as he, Lenalee and Allen recovered from their shock and continued to fight with the increasing Akuma.

Tsuna allowed himself a small smile as he joined his fellow exorcists, using his flames from his gloves to thrust himself up into the sky.

Tsuna could be counted as graceful, like he was dancing in the air, but still, the Akuma kept increasing and increasing. It was like there was no end to them.

"Oh! No! We better retreat! We are surrounded! What should we do?" Allen exclaimed as he glanced around him.

The other exorcists were surrounded were in a very, very bad situation. *Sweat drop*

Tsuna prepared to draw up his left sleeve; he had to help his friends, even if his secret would be out. (Don't ask me which secret or what is it. Shhh....)

The awkward and tensed silence stretched a little longer when the Akuma started to retreat.

"What?" the five exorcists looked shocked. The Akuma were letting them off?

"What is the Earl thinking? We almost had them!" Tsuna could hear one of the retreating Akuma complaining.

"It seems that Master P is here..." another mumbled.

"Master P? Who is he? Is he a new enemy?" Tsuna asked himself, scratching his head.

"Tsuna, are you all right? You looked like you were listening to the akuma talking! There was no sound at all, wasn't it?" Lavi laughed at his own joke.

Tsuna quickly shook his head and let go of his sleeve. _Can't let him find out._

"Hurry up. We need to go!" Kanda warned, still very tensed. The others nodded in agreement.

------------------------------------------------------------------ NoAh And eArL---------------------------------------------------------

"Ho ho! Welcome! Master P!" the Earl laughed as he held up his arms to welcome a tall man, covered in the mist.

"What can I help you in, Earl? What is it that you called so urgently?" the mystery man asked, obviously amused.

The Earl adjusted his top hat. "I need you to spy on a boy, Tsunayoshi Sawada. It seems that he might have the royal bloodline of Vongola."

"Oh? Vongola? The family had remained neutral over the past few hundred of years of the battle? Interesting..." the man stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes. He is the last of them when I wiped out their home base a few years ago."

"Alright, I will help you. Kufufufu, this is going to be interesting..." the echoes of the creepy laughter remained as the figure in the mist disappeared.

"Is he reliable and good enough, Earl-sama?" someone asked as the room quieted down.

"Of course! He is a master spy and illusionist, and his hate for the Vongola makes him perfect for the job!" the Earl clapped his hands.

"Soon, both the Vongola heir and the fourteenth will be ours..."

-------------------------------------------------------eXoRCisTS--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah choo!" both Tsuna and Allen sneezed at the same time.

"What? Dust caught your nose?" Lavi joked. Lenalee just glared at him.

"Che." Kanda crossed his arms.

Both brown-haired and white-haired boys looked at each other as they rubbed their noses. Was someone talking behind their backs?

....

"Hey! Look! We reached the place where we are supposed to meet the finders!" Lenalee said as she pointed to an old-looking coffee cafe after they had walked down a few streets.

"Coffee!" Allen and Tsuna exclaimed, clearly excited.

"Che." Kanda was indifferent.

Ding Dong! The doorbell rang as Lavi pushed the door open and the five exorcists went in one by one.

There was a strong smell of coffee in the cafe. (Of course!) The exorcists quickly grabbed a table and sat down, glancing around for their finders.

"You must be the exorcists that we had been told would be here!" A thin man held out his hand at the exorcists.

"You are..."

"I'm Shota, he is Manto." the thin man introduced himself and his friend, who was a large, burly man.

"This is Mukuro-san, one of the exorcists of this area. He is here to help us." Shota continued, and a man with dark blue hair stepped from the shadows.

"Kufufufu. Nice to meet you. Please call me Mukuro."

Tsuna and friends then introduced themselves to their new friends and they all sat down in one dark corner to discuss their plans.

"What do you want? Coffee? Tea?" Manto asked.

"Black coffee please!" Tsuna raised his hand.

"Milk coffee!" Allen said. The others all shook their heads, not wanting any drinks. Manto then went to get their orders.

"Kufufufu. Isn't it interesting, a boy like you drinking black, bitter coffee at such a young age. Isn't it unusual? Maybe something happened to you before?" Mukuro commented as he leaned forward towards Tsuna.

_If you count losing your parents at an early age as something...bitter..._

"Err...Maybe because I was influenced?" Tsuna said and lowered his head, blushing slightly.

Apparently the blue-haired exorcist was too near for Tsuna's comfort.

Kanda unconsciously touched his Mugen lightly. Allen looked tensed. (Am I sensing something?)

Mukuro was about to continue when Manto arrived with their drinks. _Phew._

Thanks, Manto. It was a nice save. Tsuna silently thanked the finder. However, he did not realise that Mukuro was staring at him with a cold look in his eyes.

* * *

Oki: Phew. We are finally done.

Yama: My fingers are breaking... *shakes hands*

Oki: Now I admire people who types long chapters.

Yama: Hope it is not too confusing....

Oki: One of the longest chapters we have even typed...

Yama: Thanks for having the patience to read and please review!!! :)


	4. Retreat

Oki: *stares at a particular textbook*

Yama: We don't own KHR. *Smiles*

Oki: *ignores* I don't get it... *scratches head* Project work....

Yama: .... -_-

* * *

They were all in the coffee café when Manto's communication device suddenly rang.

"Beep, beep!"

"Hello, this is Manto." Tsuna watched as Manto's face shifted into a worried expression. He was puzzled. What happened?

"Quick, we have to go!" Manto cried as they rushed out of the café, leaving (the) other customers in the café confused. Manto and Shota loaded their guns as they ran.

"Akuma spotted in twelve o'clock." None of them said much as they battled Akuma. The sky exploded loudly.

"Why are there Level 3 here? There are even Level 4 here!" Allen shouted. He was trying hard to fight a Level 4 with his broadsword.

It was Shota that answered. "They must have sensed that strange power around here too, like us!" he dodged bullets from several Akuma.

Nobody said anything, but they all had one thought----we have to find the source of the strange energy first!

"There are too many! We have to retreat!" Lavi shouted, hammering Akuma.

_'What? They are retreating again? Why?'_ Tsuna thought.

He did not want to run away anymore. The flame on his forehead burned brighter as he prepared to fire X-burner at the oncoming Akuma.

_Kufufufu, there is no need to stain yourself, Vongola._

Tsuna turned his head and glanced around. Was that Mukuro? How did Mukuro know of his family, Vongola?

Tsuna's train of thought broke as he found himself staring into a pair of mismatched eyes. Then he remembered his friends.

"Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda! Manto, Shota where are you?"

"Kufufufu, don't worry, they are safe." The darkness around Tsuna cleared and he saw his friends sitting down, resting. The Vongola heir sighed in relief.

'Is Mukuro a friend or a foe?' Tsuna immediately tensed up at the thought of the exorcist's name.

"Wow, what happened?" Lenalee asked. Kanda just stayed silent as he sheathed his sword.

"Did I ever mention that Mukuro-san is an illusionist? He created illusions to distract Akuma for us to escape!" Shota explained.

"Thanks!"

_Can't have them find out about you, can we, Vongola?_

Tsuna shivered. Maybe he could trust the pineapple-haired exorcist, but something just doesn't fell right…

As they walked towards the hotel they were supposed to be staying in, Tsuna turned and saw Mukuro staring at him. He still did not trust the illusionist even though he had saved them. Something sure smells fishy…

----------------------------------------------NoAh FaMIly---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I believe I got the Vongola's trust, though not completely." A figure spoke in the shadows.

The Earl and the Noah family were sitting down, having their supper when Master P appeared.

"That's good! However, you should be careful, that Vongola kid is very cautious and has great observation skills. Don't blow your cover." The Earl clapped his hands and three Level 4 Akuma appeared by his side.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Allen!" Road said dreamily as the others continued their meals in silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------AlLEy ClOUd--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Really, you herbivores are too weak." Somewhere in Italy, Rome, a bounty hunter was on the move.

He has black hair and gray eyes and his catchphrase is 'I will bite you to death.'.

As a famous bounty hunter, he was hunting for a highly wanted character with a pineapple hairstyle…

"You herbivores wasted my time." Hibari walked away, leaving a pile of unconscious bodies in one of the dark alleys.

* * *

Yama: There! A new character is coming....

Oki: *silent and stares at physics*... Oh no...

Yama:....


	5. Morning argument

Yama: Another chapter done!

Oki: We don't own KHR!

Yama: Thanks for your reviews! I'm bursting with energy!

Oki: In case you are wondering, we MIGHT include some pairings later in this story...

Yama: We are still thinking though.

Oki: Cheers.

"Good morning, what can I get for you?" a short-haired waiter approached Tsuna and company when they came down for breakfast.

"I want soba." Kanda immediately replied. Everyone stared at his indifferent face, disbelief in their eyes. Who would eat soba in the morning, was it normal?

"Sorry sir, we don't serve soba during breakfast. Would you care to choose something else?" the tall waiter suggested, smiling warmly.

Everyone (most of them) gulped. That poor waiter was going to die. They could all feel Kanda's anger rising. Mukuro seemed to be oblivious to the tense atmosphere. He was still reading his newspaper, the Pineapple Times.

"Do you have a death wish?" Kanda growled, slowing unsheathing his Mugen.

_Not in the public!_

"Please relax, sir." The teen continued smiling, but his golden eyes flashed dangerously when he saw Kanda's sword.

_'I wish you luck, brave man.'_ The exorcists and finders prayed, eying Kanda's katana nervously.

Surprisingly, Kanda did nothing. He folded his arms and lay against his chair, like nothing had happened at all. *phew*

"So, what would you all like?"

"I want 24 bowls of…" Allen listed a long list of food that he wanted as the waiter quickly jotted them down. The group exhaled a breath that they did not know they were holding. Coffee and bread was ordered and the atmosphere gradually returned to normal.

Tsuna watched the waiter walking away to get their orders. He noticed the nametag clipped on the waiter's uniform---Yamamoto Takeshi. The confidence that he emitted was definitely not normal.

Kanda narrowed his eyes as he watched the retreating back of the waiter. Yamamoto Takeshi was a skillful swordsman, Kanda was sure. The look in the waiter's eyes was definitely those of a highly-skilled swordsman. So, what was such a highly-skilled sword user here, serving food?

"Here you go your orders!" Yamamoto smiled awkwardly as he felt Kanda glaring coldly at him. The exorcists thanked Yamamoto after he placed their food on the table and started breakfast.

At the same time, a tall and lean man walked into the dining room.

"Black coffee for me and seeds for him." The man said as he indicated to a fluffy yellow bird nested in his black hair.

At that time, Tuna and friends did not know who that man was, but they were about to find out how strong that man was.

"The food here is delicious!" Allen exclaimed and patted his full stomach contently. The others all grinned in agreement. The food there was really tasty.

The exorcists and finders headed towards the exit. When they passed the quiet man with a yellow bird, the man suddenly stood up and followed them out of the dining area and out of the building (hotel).

Finally, curiosity got them all. Lenalee turned and faced the suspicious man, hands on her hips.

"Who are you, are you a stalker?" Lenalee questioned, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. The man just stayed silent and pulled out his weapons---tonfas.

"I'm here for the pineapple-haired criminal."

_Did he mean Mukuro?_

_Mukuro-san is a criminal?_

_No way!_

Mukuro snickered and stepped forward. "You can try bounty hunter Hibari-san."

Lenalee, Lavi, Manto, Shota and Tsuna took a step as they sensed murderous aura from both bounty hunter and the illusionist. Kanda was the only one who stood his place, crossing his arms.

Lavi tried to be the peace-maker. "We can talk…" he stopped speaking after he saw two pairs of cold eyes glaring at him, as if daring him to continue.

_Their glares can be compared to Kanda's…_

Lenalee held the urge to activate her Dark Boots to help Mukuro. However, even if she was to activate her innocence, it would be of no use. Innocence was meant for destroying Akuma, not for hurting humans…

Tsuna watched the two nervously. He had no idea what was going on. Judging by the worried expression of Lenalee, Allen, Lavi and the two finders, they did not know what was going on too.

"Mukuro-san had not recovered fully from the illusions he cast last night…" Tsuna heard Shota commented softly under his breath.

The brown-haired boy gulped. As he heir to the Vongola family, he knew of Hibari's reputation. Mukuro fighting not in his full health was going to be bad. Tsuna knew he had to protect his friend, but that Hibari seemed dangerous.

Hibari charged at Mukuro with his tonfas raised when he was suddenly blocked by a small and short body shielding in front of Mukuro. The bounty hunter barely withdrew his attack in time and glared at the herbivore standing in front of him.

Allen shouted in concern. "Tsuna, stay away, that man is dangerous!"

The said boy was shivering in fear. "You can't harm Mukuro, he had not fully recovered yet!" Tsuna lowered his head, fearing that Hibari would hurt him.

_What should I do?_

Hibari was about to say his favourite catchphrase, 'I will bite you to death,' when he felt the sudden change in the herbivore before him.

When Tsuna slowly raised his head, his eyes had turned orange and he stared straight at Hibari.

"I will not allow it."

That was the last sentence Tsuna said before his gloves were lit up with dying will flames.

Oki: Please review and see you soon!

Yama: Stop... me down...


	6. Increasing secrets

Yama: Another chapter completed.

Oki: It was hard to finish this, since Yam is overseas right now.

Yama: No K-san to help me...*fake sob*

Oki:...

Yama: *throws paper around*

Oki: We don't own KHR and DGM!

Yama: Please read and review! Sorry for any silly mistakes made!

"So, you are all exorcists." Hibari leered, holding his tonfas in front of him.

"Rest assured, my innocence can hurt you." Tsuna said calmly, ignoring Hibari's taunts.

Everyone held their breaths as Hibari and Tsuna has a staring competition. They had to stop them both before Akuma sensed Tsuna's innocence and come! The audience all turned and looked at Kanda.

He's a lethal swordsman…

"Che," Kanda turned away, clearly knowing what his teammates were thinking. The swordsman decided to give in when he thought of the time they were wasting with the bounty hunter. He was to finish his mission as soon as possible.

Kanda stepped between Tsuna and Hibari, unsheathing his katana completely and pointed its tip at the dark-haired tonfa-wielder as Hibari grabbed Tsuna's left hand.

"Let go of the shrimp, you are wasting my time."

The group watched at the sidelines as Kanda and Hibari exchanged a few blows. They soon realized that something was wrong. It was not the fact that they were still right outside of the hotel and there was no one watching or noticing. The sky had suddenly darkened.

-NoAH EaRL-

"Let's go and meet our dear Vongola and the fourteenth." The Earl purred as he clapped his hands, summoning Akuma to his side.

"We shall invite them to our household."

The Earl's eyes glinted mischievously as he entered the Black Ark, Road and Tyki following.

-ARkBlACk-

"Hello there, exorcists." The exorcists heard a dark voice greeting them.

"Allen, you are here!" Allen and Tsuna's eyes widen after they heard the familiar voices coming out of the Black Ark, which suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The exorcists and finders prepared themselves for battle, all of them tensed. Only Hibari seemed to be very relaxed, leaning on the hotel wall, his hands crossed.

"Relax, dear Allen and Tsuna, we are here to invite you to our house." The Earl said, landing on the ground gracefully. (Wow)

_'Why is the Earl and two Noah members doing here personally?'_ Manto and Shota wondered nervously. They had been finders for almost 5 years and that was the first time they saw the Earl himself and the Noah family.

Shota and Manto glanced at the group of young exorcists. They did not seem to be surprised at all; it was as if they had seen the Earl for many times.

_Who actually are they? They are all so young…_

The Earl and the exorcists held each others' eyes for a moment when Hibari suddenly charged towards the Earl, Road and Tyki.

"The total reward for you three herbivores is a lot, enough for a bounty hunter like me."

Hibari's tonfas met something equally strong and hard. The Earl had used his umbrella to block the raven's fierce attack. Hibari's eyes widen slightly as he fell back.

"My, my, so you are one of the sources of the strange energy. You have innocence, right?" the Earl snickered. Tyki said nothing, lighting his cigarette while Road just giggled.

At that one moment, everyone had different thoughts.

_Hibari has innocence?_

_So he is an exorcist?_

_What did the Earl meant by one of the sources?_

_Did he mean that there is more than one source of the strange power (innocence) in this area?_

_What actually do the Earl and the Noah family wants?_

Tyki stepped forwarded and said, "We are just here to invite the Vongola and the fourteenth to our house."

The exorcists and finders had heard of Allen being the fourteenth, but what on earth is Vongola? Is it a name of a clam?

"Vongola, what's that?" Lenalee wondered out loud. She had never heard of that word before.

The Earl just smiled wickedly and replied, "Why don't you all ask our dear Tsuna here?"

Tsuna flinched as he felt his friends' stares on him. How can he explain to them?

"Err…I..." The awkward silence stretched when a loud ringing sound could be heard.

Ring! Ring!

"Oh, what is it?" the Earl asked as he held a phone (where did it came from) to his ear.

"Yes, of course."

The Earl looked at Allen and Tsuna.

"I'm afraid I have to invite the both of you next time. I have an important guest today."

The group watched the retreating backs of the Earl, Road and Tyki when Shota suddenly asked a question Tsuna seriously wanted to avoid.

"What is Vongola?"

"So Hibari has innocence?"

Tsuna smiled nervously as he ran through a whole list of how to avoid the questions directed to him.

Hibari stood up and walked away. "I am not an exorcist."

Tsuna sweat dropped. The situation now was not good for him at all. He had a lot of explaining to do.

-TSunAWho?-

"Well, Master Reborn, you finally arrived!" The Earl and the whole of Noah family were seated, all of them conscious of the presence of Master Reborn.

"You called me all the way from Japan to Italy just to train a wimpy kid? Furthermore, he is an exorcist!" the said master was complaining to the Earl.

"Once he is nurtured and changed, our forces would be stronger, even more powerful than the Black Order!"

"Are you sure that he will change sides? You were the one who destroyed his family after all." Reborn said. He did his research on the brown-haired Vongola heir. Tsunayoshi Sawada was not someone who would easily give up his friends.

"Don't worry...That boy not only has the Vongola family blood in him, he is also from _that_ bloodline...He will come to the dark side." the Earl sounded confident. The Noah family was listening to their conversations, slightly curious. What bloodline did that boy Tsuna had? The few ancient bloodline that they knew of were them, Vongola...and...

"You mean _that_ bloodline?" Reborn's eyes were filled with disbelief.

"Yes, the traits are coming out soon..."

_What dark secrets is Tsuna actually hiding?_

Oki: Ah ha! What traits?

Yama: shhh...

Oki: Anyway, please review! Thanks!

Yama: *faints for no reason*


	7. Tutor and gender

Yama: Yo, we are back...

Oki: Yessssss

Yama: We don't own KHR and DGM!

Oki: Please enjoy!

Yama: Heeee...

o_oooooooo_ooooooooo_ooo_ooooooo_

"Oh, so you are the young master for the Vongola, a rich and powerful family, right?" Lenalee asked, wanting to confirm what she had heard. Until now, she still could believe Tsuna was actually from a well-respected family!

Lavi was silent after he heard Tsuna explained about his family. No wonder the name 'Vongola' sounded so familiar… His grandpa, the Bookman, him and Kanda (don't ask me why Kanda was there too) had once gone to the Vongola household to observe the meeting between the Generals and the Vongola guardians many years ago…

However, it was said that the whole of Vongola family was destroyed by the Earl. It seemed that Tsuna was one of the survivors or the only survivor of the Earl's attack.

Kanda narrowed his eyes as he listened to Tsuna's explanation. According to his memory, the heir to the Vongola family was a girl, yet the Tsuna standing in front of him was a boy.

_Could he be a 'she' in disguise?_

_But why did Tsuna do that for?_

Allen nodded his head thoughtfully saying, "I see, since you are the last heir, the Earl is trying to kill you to completely destroy the Vongola family."

Maybe the Earl wanted Tsuna to assist him…

Tsuna scratched his head sheepishly when he realized Lavi and Kanda's suspicious looks at him. He could remember a little about the exorcists who went to his house…they looked like Kanda and Lavi…

"Now that we know that Hibari the bounty hunter has innocence, we have to go find him and recruit him before the Akuma get to him!" Shota exclaimed, after he suddenly remembered their mission.

"Kufufufu, interesting, I wonder how you can recruit him…"

The group wasted no time and set off, each of them with their own thoughts and troubles.

They did not travel much when Allen's left eye started to ache.

"Akuma's near, innocence, activate!"

All the exorcists activated their innocence, the finders raised their weapons, but Tsuna was on bending down, holding his head right after he activated his innocence.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?"

Tsuna did not reply. He was too focused on his splitting head ache. Not only that, he could hear sharp but quiet voices in his head.

"Ah, my head hurts!" Tsuna cried out in pain. Lenalee and Manto bended down and looked to see if the brown-haired exorcist was alright.

Both of they gasped when they saw that Tsuna's orange eyes had a tint of red in them.

'What's going on with Tsuna?' everyone thought nervously. They did not know what to do.

"I can help him control his power…" Everyone snapped their heads to the direction of the deep voice. The voice's owner was a tall and lean man wearing a black suit and fedora. On his right shoulder sat a chameleon.

"Who are you?" Shota asked the stranger cautiously. That man was suspicious, appearing out of nowhere. They best not believe the stranger's words.

"Really, you can help Tsuna? Please help him; we do not know what's wrong with him!" Allen and Lenalee exclaimed at the same time. Shota was shocked, how could those children believe that man standing in front of them so easily?

The man nodded. "I'm Reborn, a home tutor to teach and guide people with special abilities, unlike others."

Reborn walked to Tsuna and bended down to the exorcist's level. The tutor placed his right hand on Tsuna's forehead and mumbled something.

As Tsuna felt his pain slowly disappear, he relaxed his once tensed body and panted heavily, hands on the ground. Reborn just stared at him, mumbling something like, "So it was true, he has the bloodline…"

_Huh?_

"Tsuna, are you better?" as Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, Shota and Manto were all over Tsuna asking if he was feeling better, Mukuro shared a knowing look with Reborn. Kanda narrowed his eyes as he caught the look exchanged between the two mystery men. However, the swordsman kept silent.

Instead, he just growled, catching everyone's attention.

"That's still Akuma around here."

Immediately, the air around everyone tensed up.

The next minute, a huge swarm of Akuma flew in front of the exorcists.

"Dark boots, activate!"

"Hammer, grow, grow, grow!"

The air became cold as the group started destroying the Akuma.

Reborn smirked as he watched the exorcists battle. They were not too bad, not wonder the Earl wanted to keep a close eye on them.

However, the home tutor was quite disappointed with the Vongola heir's performance. The brunette was shivering even when his teammates were battling their enemies. Until now, Tsuna did not even help his friends. It appeared that the boy was useless and weak. Reborn shook his head; he would have a hard time trying to whip the boy to shape.

Tsuna ignored his new self-claimed tutor's stare as he steadied himself. Even without a mirror, the boy knew that his eyes had turned completely red. Tsuna could feel a huge amount of energy flowing in him. The exorcist slowly raised his gloved hands and aimed at the ever-coming Akuma.

"Operation X."

Reborn merely snickered when he saw Tsuna's gloves glowed. Maybe the boy had some potential in him after all. His eyes widened after he witnessed Tsuna's flame (X-Burner) consumed almost half of the Akuma.

_'I understand why the Earl wanted that weak-looking boy on his side.'_

-HoTEL-

"Phew, the day is finally over!" Tsuna heaved a huge sigh of relief as he lay on his bed. They were all back in the hotel to take a break first before going for dinner together. Reborn was going to travel with them too.

Tsuna sighed to himself as he started pulling up his shirt to change his clothes when the door to his room slammed open.

"Tsuna, are you ready-" Lavi's jaw fell opened as he saw Tsuna changing.

"You are a girl! I was right, I saw you before!" Lavi said as Tsuna quickly put on his, no, her clothes.

"Che, I knew that I saw her before." Tsuna's eyes widened when she recognized the voice's owner. Now there were two people who knew her true gender!

_He...she's a girl?_

o_ooooo_oooooo_ooooooooo_oooo_o_o

Yama: The secret's out!

Oki: Thanks for reading! :)

Yama: I didn't know that you typed it out! *glares at Oki*

Oki: ...I forgot myself too.


	8. Midnight plot

Oki: Time is ticking...*looking at watch*

Yama: ...

Oki: We don't own KHR!

Yama: Tsuna's gender is out...to two people!

Oki: R and R!

oooooooo_

"So you are a girl…" Lavi nodded thoughtfully. It made sense, since the Vongola heir was said to be a female.

Tsuna remained silent as he listened to Lavi mumbling. Right now, she was in her room with Lavi and Kanda, all three of them sitting on her bed. Tsuna had pulled them both into her room and locked the door before anyone else could find out about her real gender.

Kanda stood up and opened the door. "I'm going back." If they stayed in Tsuna's room for too long, the others would be worried.

Lavi smiled and headed for the door too, only to be pulled by the sleeve.

"You won't tell the others?" Tsuna pleaded. Lavi mildly blushed and shook his head.

Tsuna peeked at Kanda, who was standing at the door, scowling. Lavi shot the blue-haired exorcist a warning look.

Promise her you won't tell.

Kanda looked away as he glowered. Che, like I care…

"You don't have to worry, Yuu won't tell!" Lavi patted Tsuna's head to reassure her, ignoring the dark aura growing behind him.

"The three of you finally arrived! We were all worried!" Lenalee exclaimed as Lavi, Kanda and Tsuna reached the lobby.

-lOBby-

Reborn was there with there, his expression hidden under his fedora as usual. However, Tsuna could still feel the self-claimed tutor staring at her.

_'He's so scary…' _Tsuna thought as she tried to avoid the tutor's cold stare.

"Okay, let's go to the diner for dinner!" Allen said cheerfully before rushing towards the diner.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the waiter that served the exorcists in the morning greeted them.

"Hello, Yamamoto! Can I have a …" Allen started ordering a long list of food as the waiter quickly jotted down the orders.

"I want some black coffee."

"Please get some spaghetti for us."

"Get soba for me."

"I…" Tsuna has no idea what to get for dinner. After all the battling, she felt very hungry but…

"Let's get some pasta and coffee for Tsuna." Lavi suggested as Tsuna beamed at the thought of thick coffee and sweet pasta. She looked gratefully at Lavi, as pastas and coffee were her favourites since young, especially when she was down.

_Since when did Lavi know Tsuna so well?_ Lenalee and Allen exchanged a curious look.

As Yamamoto busied himself with their orders, the exorcists started make plans for the next day.

"I found a lead to the innocence I heard from the residents here that there were some strange activities going on at the wishing fountain in the Sole park recently." Manto said.

The others agreed that they would all go check out the park the next day before Yamamoto came with their dinners.

Reborn stared at Tsuna warily as he sipped his bitter coffee.

He looks weak and useless…yet he could produce such large amount of energy. Maybe I should start training him…he still can't control his bloodlines…yet.

-nIGHTmid-

Midnight

It was midnight and Kanda was practicing with his Mugen (don't ask me where) when he heard a soft tapping sound.

Tap, tap, and tap.

Kanda hid in the shadows and peeked out to see who was there. His eyes narrowed when he made out a familiar figure. It was Tsuna.

_Why is she here?_

The said girl smiled to herself and sighed, "Night air is so fresh…" when she suddenly stiffened.

"Ah…it hurts…" Kanda hurried to Tsuna's side as he attempted to find out what was wrong with Tsuna.

"It's no use, he can't control his bloodline." Kanda snapped his head to the deep voice's owner and growled. What bloodline is he talking about? Is it the Vongola bloodline?

Reborn smirked and kneeled down beside Tsuna, completely ignoring the blue-haired exorcist.

"You don't have to know what it is." The tutor continued, reading Kanda's mind.

Reborn waved Kanda off and said," Off you go, as Tsuna's tutor, I am to guide and teach him. We need to be alone for training now."

Kanda kept his face expressionless as he considered Reborn's words. Right now, only Lavi and he know that Tsuna was a girl, what if that distrustful tutor found out…further more; they were going to be all alone!

"I will stay." Kanda mumbled before finding a spot to sit and watch them silently. Reborn snickered when he saw Kanda's determined look and turned his attention back to his new student.

"Breathe in and out slowly, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna looked up sharply at the familiar nick name she had. _How did he know?_

_I know everything…_

Tsuna followed Reborn's instructions and felt better.

As she meditated with Reborn, Kanda placed a hand under his chin and watched. He could see some changes in Tsuna, especially her eye and hair colour. The brown hair of the exorcists had a tint of orange-red in them and the colour grew stronger and darker every time Tsuna took a long, slow breath.

Kanda could understand the orange tint in Tsuna's hair, but could not figure out the red colour.

However, there was one thing that the swordsman was sure-something was not right. It was as if that mysterious Reborn was plotting something dangerous…

-neXtdaY-

"Hey, Tsuna, did you sleep well?" Lavi called out as he spotted Tsuna walking towards him. Both of them stood at the lobby as they waited for the others.

"Yeah, please don't worry, I slept very well last night, it was all thanks to…" Tsuna trailed off, suddenly feeling hungry. Where were the others? They were all too slow…

-eArlANDreBorN-

"Morning, did you sleep well, Earl?" Reborn greeted as he sipped his black coffee.

"Of course, because Tsunayoshi is getting closer and closer to our side…We shall go meet him tonight!" Reborn smiled evilly and walked back into the Black Ark after hearing the reply.

_Of course, after all, I'm one of the best tutors…_

_ooo_ooooooooooooooooooooo_ooooooooooo__

Yama: Please give some comments to us!

Oki: Thanks!

Yama: See ya soon!


	9. Awaken

Oki: We don't own Khr and DGM.

Yama: Is this story getting confusing? I hope it's not.

Oki: Hence...please read and review! They are greatly appreciated!

Yama: Also thanking those who review! :D

Oki: Enjoy!

_o_o_oo_oo_ooo_ooo_

"There, we arrived at the Sole Park." Manto announced when the exorcists arrived in front of the park after breakfast.

"So where is the wishing fountain?" Allen asked. Shota pulled out a huge map of the Sole Park and grinned. "I have the map here."

"The wishing fountain is somewhere in the middle of this whole park. We will take this route…" Unfortunately, a huge wind came and blew the important document away.

…

Everyone stood frozen at the spot as they stared at the map flying away.

"Should I activate my boot?" Lenalee suggested. It was too risky to activate their innocence in broad day light, but they needed the map to reach the fountain.

"No, it's too risky. We should just spilt up and find the fountain and the innocence. Meet at this gate at 8pm." Lavi said, shaking his head. The others agreed and spilt into groups, taking different roads into the park.

_mantO,lavi,mukurO_

Manto, Lavi and Mukuro walked in silent as they glanced around their surroundings.

"I'm so bored, there are no girls only in our group." Lavi mumbled, only to be heard by Mukuro.

"Kufufufu, if I'm no wrong, Lenalee's the only girl in our whole team." The illusionist mused.

Lavi smiled and replied. "Yeah, you are right." _I nearly blew Tsuna's cover_. *sweat drop*

Mukuro grinned mischievously at Lavi as Manto stared at them, clueless with what was going on.

_I sensed something, Kufufufu._

Lavi avoided Mukuro's eyes when he heard the pineapple head's creepy laughter.

_lenalEE,aLLen,ShotA_

Lenalee turned to Allen and Shota and expressed her worries.

"Are you sure to leave cute little Tsuna with the gloomy Kanda and Reborn?"

Allen and Shota shrugged helplessly. _I can't help but feel sorry for Tsuna…_

"Well, since Reborn is Tsuna's tutor, even though he's dark and silent, he has to stay with Tsuna to tutor him." Shota explained.

"What about Kanda?"

…_ We don't know why._ They all thought the same thing.

_tSuna,RebOrn,kaNda_

Tsuna walked in awkward silence as she was trapped between the two tall and older men.

What did she do to have this fate? All she could do was to pray that they would reach the wishing fountain sooner.

To break the dead silence, Tsuna tried to start a conversation. (In vain)

"Err…do you think we will reach soon?" the brown-haired teenager started.

"Don't worry, we reached." Reborn unexpectedly said, pointing towards a direction.

Kanda and Tsuna's eyes widen when they saw a large fountain in front of them.

"It's beautiful…" Tsuna trailed off, her eyes not leaving the wishing fountain. The beautiful fountain had brought back fond memories she had with her family.

The female exorcist ran to the fountain, followed by Kanda and Reborn.

"Let's make a wish before we search for the innocence!" Tsuna suggested as she pulled Kanda and Reborn nearer to the fountain.

"Che. Stop acting like a girl." Kanda started when he suddenly remembered that Tsuna indeed was a girl.

Reborn just smirked and watched as Tsuna closed her eyes and prayed hard.

"I wish the world would be peaceful, and that both Kanda and Reborn would be kinder."

_What kind of wish was that?_ Both men inwardly asked and Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you wish to see your family again?" the home tutor asked, placing a hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

"That's not possible." Tsuna's voice suddenly sounded very cold, causing Reborn to be slightly surprised. Reborn had not expected that his cheerful student would sound like that.

Kanda suddenly tensed and unsheathed his katana.

"I sensed someone."

Tsuna and Reborn turned away from the wishing fountain and glanced around cautiously, alert for enemies.

"Extreme! Who wants to have a boxing match with me!" a short-haired teenager wearing a jump suit ran out of a bush suddenly, startling both Tsuna and Kanda.

The teenager ran past Tsuna, leaving a trail of yellow flames behind him. _Innocence..._

"He has innocence!" Kanda said, sheathing his sword.

Reborn stood at one side, pulling down his fedora. _Dying will flames of the Vongola family…_

Tsuna stood forward and faced the energy-filled teenager.

"Excuse me; big brother…can we talk for a moment?" Tsuna's soft voice brought the teenager to a stop.

"Oh, I'm Ryohei, a boxer! Extreme!" the teenager introduced himself.

"Would you like to be an exorcist to help defeat Akuma?" Tsuna continued.

Ryohei scratched his chin. "I don't know. I will think about it." _What's Akuma anyway?_

The boxer was prepared to run off when Akuma appeared and surrounded Tsuna, Ryohei, Kanda and Reborn.

What bad timing.

"Innocence, activate!" Kanda unsheathed his Mugen and charged towards the oncoming Akuma.

Tsuna also activated her innocence. "X-gloves activate!"

Ryohei wore his boxing gloves and shouted a war cry before charging into the Akuma crowd.

_somewherE In thE parK_

"Did you hear something?" Allen asked Lenalee and Shota.

They were somewhere in the park, lost.

Shota shook his head. "I didn't hear anything. Let's just try and find our way out."

_wiShinGfounTaiN_

"No! Ryohei-san, are you alright?" Tsuna cried when she saw a dark matter bullet hit the boxer.

Reborn and Tsuna ran to Ryohei while Kanda continued to destroy Akuma.

"Big brother, are you okay?" Seeing Ryohei in pain hurt Tsuna. She had experienced the pain of seeing her family die without being able to doing anything. The brown-haired exorcist did not want anyone to be hurt again.

"You…" Tsuna glared coldly at the Akuma. They were her source of pain and misery.

_I will destroy you._

The ground around Tsuna exploded.

"Earl, why did you think that the Vongola heir will choose our side?" Reborn had once asked.

"He has that _bloodline_." That was the Earl's reply.

There were three ancient bloodlines that existed. Vongola, the family that had stayed neutral throughout the war was one of the bloodlines. The Noah family was the other.

The last bloodline was a mystery to many. The last family did not use dying will flames, innocence or dark matter. They used their own blood and chant spells to destroy enemies.

They were easily recognized by their blood-red eyes and red tattoos on either their arms or face. The members of the family could also heard voices that others could not hear.

They were known as the dark race, giving support to the Noah family in the war. They were the Mago*.

Reborn's eyes widened when he saw Tsuna, after the dust from the explosion cleared.

Tsuna's eyes were no longer bright orange. They were deep red. She still the dying will flame on her forehead, but there were new additions to both side of her cheeks.

Red tattoos shaped like a moon.

Reborn was sure that his student's last bloodline had awakened, although it was not completed. Tsuna was still powerful, with both the Vongola and Mago bloodlines.

_'The Earl was right. They really must get Tsuna over to their side.'_ Reborn thought as he saw Tsuna mumbled something and raised her finger.

**Be gone.**

All the Akuma (about hundreds of them) exploded at the same time.

He would really enjoy teaching this pathetic yet strong student.

_oooooooooo_o_oo_ooooo_oooo_

Yama: Hey, I really enjoy writing this chapter!

Oki: *nods seriously* I agreed.

Yama: So what happens next?

Oki: *whistles*

*(Mago means magician in Italian)


	10. Truth and anger

Oki: We are back!

Yama: Yap, refreshed from a cool drink!

Oki: We don't own KHR or DGM.

Yama: Thanks for reading! *lalala* o_o

Oki: You seem to like this expression a lot. (o_o) There might be pairings, but we need your votes. (check our profile)

_oo_oooo_oo_o_ooooo_

Tsuna glanced coldly at the empty space in front of her, after all the Akuma in the park was destroyed. _They deserved that._

Ryohei stood up slowly, his injuries healing at an extremely fast rate, staring at Tsuna in wonder. Reborn turned to Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna, how are you feeling?" the tutor asked. Tsuna glanced coldly at Kanda, Reborn and Ryohei.

**I'm fine.**

Reborn could help but shivered. His student in his half-Mago, half-hyper-dying-will state was creepy and powerful.

"You are extreme! I have decided to become an exorcist!" Ryohei exclaimed, punching his fist into the air.

Tsuna blinked in surprise as the red tattoos on her cheeks slowly faded. The female exorcist ran over to the boxer.

"You are really willing to become an exorcist? That's great!" the brown-haired girl smiled as she clasped Ryohei's hands, obviously delighted. Kanda, on the other hand, looked slightly annoyed.

"Let's spar when we have the time!" Ryohei suggested as he hugged his new-found 'brother' tightly, only to be interrupted by a cough.

"Tsuna, we better get moving." Reborn warned. Tsuna nodded and the group made their way towards the main exit of the Sole Park.

"You are finally back! We were so worried!" Allen exclaimed in relief when he saw Tsuna, Reborn, Kanda (and Ryohei) arriving at the main gate.

They rest of the exorcists had also reached the exit and Tsuna introduced Ryohei to her friends.

"It's getting late; let's move back to the hotel." Shota advised after he glanced at the darkening sky. The others all agreed eagerly. It had been a long and tiring day.

_baCk to thE hoTel_

After dinner and bathing

Tsuna sighed in content as she enjoyed the cool breeze. It was 10pm in the night and she failed to sleep. Something was going to happen, Tsuna could feel it, and it was bugging her.

She gazed up at the night sky, trying to recall the events that happened in the morning.

Her blood felt as if they were boiling and her senses were sharper, as if the world became clearer all of the sudden.

_Did something happen to me?_

"Hello, dear Tsunayoshi."

The exorcist snapped her head up in surprise at the voice of the Earl. He was floating down from the sky, holding on to Lero.

Tsuna backed away a few steps cautiously and was about to activate her innocence when Reborn suddenly came out of nowhere and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Reborn, what are you doing here?" Tsuna was slightly startled by her tutor's sudden appearance. What was her tutor doing here?

Reborn said nothing and walked towards the Earl, a smirk played on his lips.

"You arrived right on time, Earl."

"Of course, Road and Tyki came too!" the Earl exclaimed, spinning around.

Tsuna narrowed her eyes. Why did Reborn bother talking to the Noah family? They were the one who destroyed her whole family! Things were seriously confusing right now!

The brown-haired girl growled and raised her gloved hands, prepared to attack.

Reborn sighed. His student could be too dense sometimes. The tall man stood in front of Tsuna and reassured her.

"The Earl and Noah family are just here to talk, no need to be so tensed." Tsuna nodded, still suspicious of the Earl's intentions.

Seeing Tsuna relaxed slightly, the Earl grinned and beckoned the exorcist to sit down on a chair. (Where had it come from?)

"Dear Tsuna, I'm here to tell you about the truth behind the death of your family." The Earl explained which Tsuna reacted viciously at that sentence.

"Aren't they all killed by you and your family?" Tsuna yelled, shaking in anger. Reborn looked a little surprised by his student's sudden outburst, but the Noah family present just smirked.

"No, no, you should not direct this anger of yours at us. We are not the culprits!" The Earl shook a finger at Tsuna.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Tsuna took a deep breath and stared straight at the Earl.

"So who was it?"

Tyki laughed. "You are very straight-forward, ha, ha."

Tsuna frowned; she obviously did not get the Noah's joke. She just wanted to know the truth.

"Who was it?" the teenager repeated her question, this time directed to Reborn.

The tutor shrugged, ignoring his student. _Let the Earl explain himself._

The Earl sipped his tea (again, where did the tea come from?), savoring the taste before starting his 'story'.

"We are not the one who destroyed your family. It was the Black Order." Awkward silence followed as Tsuna's eyes widened in disbelief.

_No, it can't be…they were the ones who assisted us…_

Reborn smirked. _Naïve, you are naïve, Dame-Tsuna. The Black Order had secretly attacked your family._

"No, I refuse to accept this! They are good people!" Tsuna exclaimed, standing up hastily, knocking the chair she was sitting on down.

"Tsuna, please listen to us…" Road began but the brown-eyed Mago shook her head and backed away from the Noah, refusing to believe what she heard.

"Kufufufu…I see you are confused, Vongola. Allow me to show you what happened." Tsuna scratched her head in frustration when she saw Mukuro stepped out of the mist.

First it was Reborn, now it's Mukuro? Why were they siding with the Earl?

"It is because we saw the truth in the Earl's views." Reborn said, reading Tsuna's mind.

"Kufufufu, I agree with Reborn. Now let me show you the truth." The air beside Mukuro shifted and a scene appeared.

_scene_

"Are we really going to destroy the Vongola?" an exorcist asked his superior.

"Yes, they might be neutral throughout these years, but they would still be a threat to us."

…

_scene_

By the time the images ended, Tsuna was shaking in rage, her fists tightly balled together.

"Unforgivable, they are UNFORGIVABLE! I will not forgive them, never!" Tsuna cried, her eyes becoming teary.

"Fu, now you know the truth, don't you?" Mukuro soothed, hugging the girl gently. (He still does not know about Tsuna being a girl.)

Tsuna nodded and wiped her tears on the illusionist's shirt. _How could thet do this to me?_

"Sorry, I misunderstood you." The Vongola heir apologized to the Noah family, who smiled in returned.

Reborn snickered. "It's getting late, please excuse us, Earl."

"Of course, see you soon!" After all, they had finished what they came here for. Soon, Tsuna will join us in defeating the Black Order. However, the Earl did not tell the whole truth. The Noah family did participate (for a while)...well, Tsuna did not need to know that.

_hotEl_

Tsuna's eyes darkened in fury after she entered her room.

_I'm going to rebuild my family. I won't forgive what the Black Order had done._

_o_oo_o_ooo_ooo_

Oki: Hey, Yama. You better sleep early. I thought you got some mini test or what, right?

Yama: *mumbles in sleep* Yeah... zzzz

Oki: See ya! *waves* Don't forget to review!

Oki: Well, there would be more of the other exorcists the next chapter! :)

Oki: Oh, don't forget about the poll!


	11. Japan sushi

Yama: We are back!

Oki: Never had we owned KHR or DGM!

Yama: Remember to vote for pairings.

Oki: ...and review!

Yama: Bye~

o_oooooo_ooooo_o_oo_

Tsuna woke up with a start. After the Earl's talk last night, she kept having nightmares of her family being murdered by the Black Order.

Shaking her head…the exorcist climbed out of bed and start preparations for the day.

"Good morning!" Ryohei greeted loudly as Tsuna arrived at the main counter of the hotel, the other exorcists waiting for her. They were ready to check-out and make their way back, since they found Ryohei.

"Did you sleep well, Tsuna?" Allen asked, beaming brightly. Tsuna gave him a small smile and nodded. It was still hard to believe that these friendly and kind people actually belonged to the organization that had destroyed her whole family.

"Looks can be deceiving…" Reborn warned as he stood beside Tsuna, making sure no one heard him. The brown-haired girl nodded in understanding and turned to glance at Mukuro, who caught her eye and smiled. _Hello Vongola..._

"Okay, we are done here!" Manto announced and the group got up to leave, when they saw someone familiar…

"Isn't that Hibari, the bounty hunter?" Lenalee exclaimed, having spotted the raven first.

The others looked at the direction Lenalee pointed.

_If I remember correctly, Hibari-san has innocence…_

_Should we convince him to come with us…?_

_He's scary, let's leave him alone…_

As if sensing their thoughts, Hibari suddenly whipped his head in their direction and glared coldly, causing most of them to take a step back.

The bounty hunter then walked away, his yellow bird flying behind him.

"Did he just ignored us and walked away?" Allen slowly asked, doubt in his eyes. The white-haired exorcist could not believe his luck. Last time Hibari confront them, it had been a scary and tense day.

_Phew…_

"Let's just leave it. Getting the host and the innocence back is important." Shota said. The finder also did not want to deal with the dangerous bounty hunter.

"Yes, there might still be Akuma targeting him." Manto continued, looking at Ryohei.

Tsuna turned back to take one last look of Hibari and turned to her friends.

_Maybe I should try to convince him…_

"I will be back in a minute." The brown-eyed girl then ran to Hibari, followed by Reborn strolling behind.

"Hibari-san, do you think you can come with us to the Black Order." Instantly, several faces turned paled, while some just looked on calmly, amused.

Hibari glowered at the exorcist before him and considered the offer. If he agreed, he would get to meet new challenges and worthy opponents.

The hunter glanced sharply at the other exorcists nearby. Mukuro and Kanda were admirable; he could not wait to fight them…of course, the herbivore (Tsuna) standing in front of him was also very interesting.

"Alright, I will go, if I get to fight them." The bounty hunter agreed, crossing his arms, his eyes still on Mukuro and Kanda. Mukuro just snickered and Kanda turned his head away, obviously not amused.

_Good job, Tsuna…_

"Thanks!" Tsuna smiled and the group proceeded on to their destination.

_'Wow, he actually made it. He convinced Hibari.'_ Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, Shota and Manto stared in disbelief. They had all thought that Hibari would take out his tonfas and bite Tsuna to death.

Reborn smirked. _Of course, he's my student._

As they made their way to the train station, everyone seemed to be lost in their thoughts. Shota held a communicating device by his ear and suddenly stopped in his tracks. The rest behind all bumped into him.

"Ouch, why did you suddenly stopped?" Lavi inquired, rubbing his painful nose.

"We just received another mission from headquarters. There are some strange sightings in Japan. The other teams are still busy, so they sent for us." Shota reported.

Not again…

"However, our group is currently too big for travelling." Manto concluded, after mentally counting the number of people they had now.

There were Tsuna, Kanda, Hibari, Mukuro, Lavi, Lenalee, Allen, Ryohei, Shota, Reborn and him. There were a total number of 11 people!

"So, Manto and I are going back to the HQ first with Hibari and Ryohei. You will meet new finders in Japan. Mukuro-san would just stay here." Shota continued, and he immediately got some protests.

"I refuse to go with you, herbivore."

"We are leaving Mukuro here?"

"That (creepy) Reborn is coming with us?"

..

In the end, after being threatened and beaten, Shota agreed to let Hibari continue his journey with Tsuna's group. Mukuro would still stay there, since he was the resident exorcist.

"Mukuro, I would really miss you." Tsuna said sadly, while Mukuro just grinned.

"Don't worry, you will see me again…" the illusionist promised before he disappeared in the mist.

Kanda frowned at what Mukuro said while Allen and Lenalee just cocked their head in confusion, not sure what the conversation was about.

"Bye, Ryohei, Shota and Manto!" Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Tsuna waved to their friends as they took the train to Japan. Kanda just 'Che' and leaned back on his chair while Reborn smirked and checked his mail via his Blackberry.

_japAn_

"Passengers, thank you for boarding." Tsuna and her fellow exorcists stepped out of the train and glanced around, trying to adapt to their new surroundings.

"Mmm…I smell food!" Allen exclaimed happily and jumped up and down.

"…Soba." Kanda mumbled.

"I see a sushi shop over there." Reborn stated, walking to a direction, the other exorcists tagging along, their stomachs growling.

Minutes later

"Welcome, what would you like to have?" someone inquired as the exorcists entered the sushi shop. Tsuna got a slight shock when she saw who was there.

"Yamamoto, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, pointing at Yamamoto, who was now wearing an apron and holding a teacup.

"Dame-Tsuna, don't go around pointing rudely at people." Reborn shook a finger at his student, slipping onto a seat nearby.

"Ha, ha, hello, we meet again! What would you like for lunch?" the black-haired teen asked, beaming.

As usual, Allen ordered piles and piles of food, earning him surprised stares from the other customers in the sushi shop.

"I will have some tuna sushi." Tsuna said, looking at the menu.

"Set A for me, Hibari and Miss Lenalee." Reborn closed his menu and leaned back on his chair.

"I want soba." Kanda said quietly.

Yamamoto laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry, we only sell sushi, so there's no soba available. Would you like to choose something else?" the teen suggested, handing Kanda a menu.

"Che, what did you say?" Kanda scowled, unsheathing his sword.

Tsuna scratched her head nervously, trying hard to think of something to stop them.

Her intuition told her that she had seen this before.

(Yes, she did, somewhere...)

Hibari and Reborn just ate their sushi silently and Lenalee watching the scene in interest. Allen was busy munching his food to notice the tense atmosphere.

Kanda was about to say something when Yamamoto's eyes suddenly narrowed.

"Pops, I'm going for a run!" Yamamoto called before he ran out of the sushi store, out into the street.

_Huh?_ Tsuna did not react until Allen shouted, "My left eye is reacting! There is Akuma nearby!"

"I will chase Yamamoto and find out what's going on, the rest of you stay here to protect the people from Akuma attacks." Tsuna told her group and sprinted off with Reborn hot on her heels, no giving time for the other exorcists to react.

"Reborn…" Tsuna started when they ran at high speed towards the direction Yamamoto went.

"What, Tsuna?"

"Ryohei-nii, Hibari and Yamamoto all have dying will flames right?" the burette asked her tutor.

"How did you know?" Reborn was curious how his student found out. He did not even realize that those three had dying will flames (except for Ryohei).

Tsuna shrugged. "I just had a feeling." _It must be my intuition._

Reborn did not know how to answer the female exorcist, so he allowed silence to fall between them.

It was Tsuna who broke the silence first.

"Reborn…I want to find my guardians. Now, I had already found three of them." Tsuna was determined. She was lucky to have found three people with dying will flames like hers. Now, she could start rebuilding her family.

The tall man was about to reply when they saw Akuma nearby.

"It's Yamamoto, he's surrounded by Akuma!" Tsuna exclaimed, dashing towards the raven-haired boy.

_suShishOp_

"Say, do you think that Tsuna is acting weird today?" Lenalee asked the other three exorcists present. They were still at the sushi shop, waiting for Tsuna and Reborn to come back.

"Are you sure? I felt nothing." Allen was puzzled. Tsuna seemed perfectly fine and normal to him.

Lavi and Kanda said nothing, deep in their thoughts.

_I wonder if Tsuna is alright._

_oo_o_oooo_o_

Oki: Another chapter done.

Yama: Time to rest for today! :)

Oki: By the way, please cast your votes for the pairings!

Yama: Currently in the lead is...wow...I did not expect that.

Oki: They are Hibari (1st) and Mukuro (2nd)...

Yama: Well, you still can vote...

Oki: Yap, please review and see you all soon! XD


	12. Guardians and tension

Oki: Hello there! Oki's back!

Yama: And I'm not? *glares at Oki*

Oki: We don't own KHR and DGM, just to be sure. XD

Yama: Remember to R&R! *throws pen at an annoying Oki*

_oooooooooo_o_o_oooo_ooooo_

"Innocence, activate, X-stream!"

"Chaos shot!"

There were explosions as Reborn and Tsuna destroyed Akuma that were surrounding Yamamoto.

"Phew, Yamamoto, are you alright?" Tsuna asked in concern as she deactivated her innocence and Reborn kept his gun. The female exorcist was glad that Yamamoto was alright.

Yamamoto was about to reply Tsuna when he suddenly saw an Akuma creeping behind the anxious Tsuna.

"Tsuna, look out!" Yamamoto pushed the burette down, barely avoiding the bullets that the Akuma shot.

Reborn quickly aimed his gun at the Akuma, but Yamamoto was faster.

"Open box!" A bamboo sword suddenly materialized in Yamamoto's hand and he sliced the Akuma into half, earning him a surprised look from Tsuna.

"Wow, Yamamoto, you are amazing!" the exorcist exclaimed, amazed.

Yamamoto laughed as he returned his sword into the box. "You are not bad yourself!" He was impressed by Tsuna too, after seeing her fight.

Tsuna recognized the blue box that Yamamoto was holding. It was a Vongola box. She had one herself, but it was in orange, not blue in colour like Yamamoto's.

_That means Yamamoto is Vongola…_

"Yamamoto, where did you get the box?" Tsuna asked curiously, pointing to the blue box.

The black-haired teen stared at Tsuna for a minute, considering whether he should tell the brown-eyed exorcist in front of him. Tsuna seemed reliable enough, but looks could be devising.

Reborn noticed Yamamoto's hesitant and spoke calmly, "It's alright. Tsuna is the Tenth boss of the Vongola."

Yamamoto eyes widened as he looked at the short burette before him. _So he is the one my father was talking about? He's the Vongola heir?_

The swordsman bowed. "My father had known and served the Ninth for years. I'm to serve as your rain guardian, Tenth."

"Really, you mean it?" Tsuna asked, not believing her ears. She was going to have her first guardian! However, there was one problem.

"Yamamoto, you have to accept the Black Order's offer to become an exorcist though."

Both Reborn and Yamamoto were confused. Why did Tsuna want Yamamoto to become an exorcist?

"If I'm not wrong, Yamamoto, you are the one we are finding in Japan." Tsuna confirmed. She still had to keep the Black Order under observation while gathering her guardians. The time was still not right to oppose the Black Order.

"So, I can't tell them I'm from Vongola right?" Yamamoto asked, pocketing his box.

Tsuna nodded solemnly. The brown-haired Mago was afraid that if the Black Order knew about Yamamoto and the others, they might try to kill them.

"I understand."

_suShi_

"You are finally back! We were so worried!" Lenalee exclaimed in relief as she noticed Tsuna, Reborn and Yamamoto entering the sushi shop.

Both Tsuna and Yamamoto smiled sheepishly as they reassured the other exorcists.

As Yamamoto went to find his father, Tsuna told her friends what had happened after Yamamoto ran out, leaving the part about Vongola out.

"So Yamamoto has the innocence we are looking for." Allen commented wisely, nodding.

"Does that mean we get to return to the HQ?" Lavi wondered out loud, chewing his last sushi.

Kanda stood up. "I'm reporting back to the headquarters."

The exorcists grinned. They were finally going back!

Hibari just watched the group silently as he finished last of his sushi.

_hQblACkorDer_

"Welcome back, exorcists!" Komui beamed as Tsuna and her group reported to him.

"Isn't it great? We have three new comrades!"

They all nodded. Now there were three more people on their side to fight against the Earl…

Tsuna nodded. Now there were three more family members in her family...

_timEflies_

Training room

Kanda was about to enter the training room when he heard familiar voices inside. It was Tsuna, Reborn, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Hibari.

What are they doing there? Kanda did not like the idea of skipping training (due to occupied room). He did not favor the idea of Tsuna alone was those suspicious men either.

The blue-haired exorcist stepped into the room.

"What are all of you doing here?" he asked coldly.

Tsuna, Hibari, Yamamoto, Ryohei all quickly jammed their hands into their pockets at Kanda's voice.

"Hello Kanda…You are here…" Tsuna said, smiling tensely, not meeting the long-haired swordsman's eyes.

The others present pretended to be occupied with their fingers, shoes and the room.

"What are you doing here?" Kanda growled, eyeing the four men behind Tsuna cautiously. There was definitely something amiss.

Reborn stepped forward, smirking. "We are training." Kanda was indeed sharp and alert. However, he was nothing compared to him (Reborn).

Kanda ignored Reborn and glared at Tsuna, causing her to flinch slightly.

"What are you hiding in your pocket?" he demanded, crossing his arms. At Kanda's question, Ryohei, Yamamoto and Tsuna visibly stiffened while Hibari just looked away, annoyed.

_Oh no. _Tsuna could feel the weight of her sky ring in her pocket.

_Oh no._ Yamamoto broke into cold sweat, thinking about his rain ring in his pants pocket.

_Oh no._ Ryohei shifted his eyes on the ceiling, trying not to look at his shirt pocket, which contained his sun ring.

Hibari merely shrugged and yawned. "I'm going to sleep, goodnight." He was careful not to drop the cloud ring as he made his way out of the room.

_flashback_

It was after dinner and Tsuna asked Hibari, Ryohei and Yamamoto to meet her in the training room. It was time to tell them about the Vongola family...

"I believe that all of you have dying will flames." the burette had said quietly as she glanced at the male teenagers in front of her, worried that they would not accept the news. Yamamoto might know about the Vongola, but Hibari and Ryohei did not know.

"You mean this?" Hibari questioned, holding out a ring with flames. Ryohei and Yamamoto too showed Tsuna their rings.

"I see you had known the truth all along." Reborn said, nodding. _So they were just pretending not to know…_

Everyone snapped their heads towards the exit of the training room when they heard the door creak opened.

_flashback enD_

"Take it out, the thing in your pocket." Kanda snarled, holding out his hand in demand.

"There's nothing inside!" Tsuna lied, blinking hard as she tried to find a way to escape.

She was saved when the door suddenly swung open.

"Tsuna, are you there? It's time to sleep!" Lenalee called.

"Yes, I'm coming!" the Mago sighed silently in relief as she followed Lenalee, leaving Kanda with Reborn and her guardians.

"Goodnight, Kanda!"

"I wish you an extreme goodnight!" Both Yamamoto and Ryohei quickly escaped the scene to avoid further questions from Kanda.

Now the place was empty and quiet, both Reborn and Kanda standing face to face alone in the dark room, not taking their eyes off each other.

_ooo_oo_oo_oo_oo_ooo_

Yama: I'm sure you realized by now, Yamamoto's weapon is slightly different. :)

Oki: Well, please vote for the pairings!

Yama: Suggestions, comments and revies please! *calls out*

Oki: Hope you enjoy this! *claps hands*


	13. Conflict attack

Yama: Hi!

Oki: Pls R and R!

Yama: Enjoy! :)

_ooo_ooo_ooo_o_o

"What do you think you are doing to Tsunayoshi?" Kanda finally asked, breaking the silence between him and Reborn.

Reborn shrugged casually and smirked.

"I'm training him to become a great leader, to make him stronger."

Kanda narrowed his eyes and glared suspiciously at the older man in front of him. He knew that even if he continues to question the tutor, Reborn would not tell him the truth.

_Suit yourself._

"You are secretive, we don't even know you." The swordsman stated curtly before he decided to leave the room. Kanda knew that Reborn was right. The suspicious man was indeed training Tsuna to become more powerful, Kanda had to admit.

It was not a bad thing…judging that the Black Order needed more hands and power.

Reborn just stared coldly at Kanda's retreating back. As much as the tutor felt like shooting him (Kanda), he held himself back.

If only Kanda knew what Tsuna was training for…?

"Wow, you are looking…err…" Lavi stuttered as he stared at Tsuna's tired face. She looked as if she did not sleep for the entire night.

Tsuna smiled helplessly. "I look very bad I bet. I couldn't get a wink of sleep at all." The female exorcist had stayed awake all night pondering on whether she was doing the right thing.

"Hey, do you know that Mukuro is coming back to the HQ soon?" Lavi continued, trying to change the subject.

Tsuna's eyes widened. Mukuro was arriving? The Vongola heir was really looking forward to meeting the illusionist again.

As Allen and Lenalee arrived and the group walked towards the canteen, Tsuna leaned slightly towards Reborn. The brown-haired girl wanted to ask her tutor for more advice.

"Reborn. Are you sure I'm doing the right thing; I mean gathering my guardians and destroying Black Order? It feels quite wrong." Tsuna whispered. She wanted to talk about how she felt uneasy, as if someone was expecting her to take revenge on the Black Order from the beginning.

_Should I tell Reborn?_

Reborn frowned inwardly when he heard his student's words. Tsuna had finally begun doubting the Earl's words, which was bad for the Earl (not that he bothered). The Earl would not be pleased though

"If you think what you are doing is right, go ahead. However, I want to warn you, don't make the wrong choice that would cause you to be regretful." Reborn warned before staring straight into Tsuna's brown eyes before walking away.

Lavi glanced warily at Tsuna to see if she was alright when he saw Reborn whispering something into the female exorcist's ear before walking away.

He felt something strange in his stomach which he could not recognize.

The red-haired teen was curious about what Reborn had told Tsuna after he noticed Tsuna's troubled expression.

_canteen_

Tsuna sighed into her black coffee for the tenth time ever since she sat down with Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Reborn. She was so irritated. What had Reborn meant by 'wrong choice'? Why did he say that? The Mago was really clueless.

Tsuna suddenly froze when she felt something stirred inside her. Something was going to happen, she was sure.

Crash!

All heads in the canteen turned towards the direction of the loud sound.

"Good morning, Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out cheerfully. Somehow, his smile was quite strained.

"Yamamoto, what's wrong?" Tsuna asked in concerned. She noticed how her rain guardian looked all tensed up.

"Ha, Hibari and Kanda…" Yamamoto laughed before he sidestepped some random cup that flew towards him.

"I'm sure Bakanda and Hibari are fighting!" Allen exclaimed before continuing to munch on his breakfast. The white-haired exorcist found it amusing.

Lenalee just groaned and made a move to stop Kanda and Hibari from further destroying the canteen.

Reborn gently held onto Lenalee's hand and shook his head, smiling.

"Tsuna's already on it." The tutor smirked.

"Hibari-san, Kanda, please come with me." Tsuna commanded, her voice trembling slightly in anger. She had her hands on her hips and was fuming. Her eyes were slightly tilted red.

The whole canteen was silent, waiting Kanda and Hibari to make their move. Some expected them to beat up Tsuna, some waited for them to ignore Tsuna and walk off.

They were all wrong.

"Whoa, they actually listened to Tsuna!" Lavi commented in awe, his eyebrows rose. Lenalee, Allen and Yamamoto nodded in agreement whereas Reborn just sipped his drink in response. Tsuna can really be scary sometimes.

"So tell me, what's going on with you two?" Tsuna crossed her arms and glared at the two male exorcists in front of her. They were at the corridor, not far away from the canteen.

"Nothing's wrong." Both the raven-haired and blue-haired teen answered at the same time, looking away from each other.

"Both of you freaking fight early in the morning!" Tsuna yelled. She had finally lost her cool. She was already very troubled. Now Hibari and Kanda were giving her more problems!

Kanda did not like the look Tsuna was giving him. It was as if he was the one at fault. The swordsman che-ed and looked away.

Hibari's eyes narrowed into silts at Tsuna's angry glare. The herbivore before him was slowly changing into a carnivore, minute by minute. He really would enjoy a fight with him (Tsuna).

The bounty hunter stepped forward and suddenly touched Tsuna's left cheek, causing before Tsuna and Kanda to stiffen. Hibari himself was quite shocked at his own actions. He had acted on impulse.

_What is this feeling?_

"I'll bite you to death next time." The hunter said quietly before he made his way back to the canteen, ignoring Kanda's death glare.

Tsuna was confused as she slowly touched her cheek. What did Hibari just do?

The brown-haired exorcist crawled on her hair and shook her head hard.

'I don't get it at all!' Tsuna cried silently before she quickly chased after Hibari, not giving Kanda a backward glance at all.

…

Back at the canteen

It was when she felt the strange feeling again. Her instincts told her to dodge, which she did by rolling onto the ground when the air above her exploded.

"Akuma alert!" someone cried out, not far away from Tsuna.

Tsuna frowned. How could there be Akuma attack at this time of the day? How did they get in?

"Tsuna watch out!" Yamamoto warned, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. She ducked several Akuma bullets and hid behind a pillar along with Yamamoto.

The smoke cleared and Tsuna gasped in surprise when she saw a teenager near her age standing in the middle of the Akuma crowd.

"Is he a Noah?" Allen asked, panting as he stood beside Tsuna, his innocence activated. He was fighting Akuma when he spotted Tsuna and Yamamoto and went to join them.

Tsuna was about to reply was the unknown teenager suddenly smirked.

"Die!" the silver-haired teen snickered before he threw several bombs at the exorcists.

"Open box!"

"X-stream!"

"Crown clown!"

The ground exploded.

_l_H_L_

Lavi, Hibari and Lenalee were at the other side of the canteen when they witnessed a strange boy throwing bombs at Tsuna, Yamamoto and Allen.

Oh no…

Where were Kanda and Reborn when they needed them?

"All this happened too fast!" Allen complained as he coughed a few times. He managed to block the attack at the last minute.

"Ha, we were lucky!" Yamamoto chuckled as he lowered his sword. The swordsman had sliced two bombs before they reached him.

"Those were dying will flames…" Tsuna said dreamily, causing both boys to look at her in surprise.

"You mean…" Yamamoto trailed off. He realized that Tsuna was going to have another guardian soon. That meant that the enemy they were facing was a Vongola guardian.

"What's dying will flame?" Allen asked innocently. He had heard the term somewhere…

"No, Allen, you heard wrongly! I said that he was no a Noah." Tsuna confirmed and pointed to the teenager that threw the explosives. I_ can't let him know..._

The three of them glanced at the enemy when he started speaking.

_extra_

"Err...Lenalee, can I ask you something?" Tsuna asked nervously, her head lowered. They were both walking towards their rooms, after Tsuna escaped from the training room.

"Sure, what is it?" Lenalee inquired, tilting her head curiously.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Tsuna blurted out.

Huh? Lenalee blinked abd shook her head quickly, rejecting the idea immediately.

"You are a boy, Tsuna!" Tsuna scratched her head, slightly embarrassed.

Oh, that was right. Lenalee did not know about her real gender.

"Yeah, you are right."

_o_ooo_ooo_ooo_ooo

Yama: Thx for reading.

Oki: Do you think we should add more DGM characters? *wonders*

Yama: Currently the poll results...  
Hibari is still leading, followed by Mukuro...

Oki: Pls review and vote! XD

Yama: See ya!


	14. Planning bombs

Oki: We are back! (with EOS!)

Yama: Pls enjoy! Pls give us reviews too!

Oki: It will really help a lot!

Yama: We don't own DGM and KHR!

Oki: :)

_ooo_o_oo_ooo_o_ooo_

"Who are the Vongola heir and the Fourteenth? Where are they?" the silver-haired teen spoke, his voice echoing throughout the whole destroyed canteen.

Lavi widened his eyes in concern when he heard the enemy's words. Lenalee narrowed her eyes. The Earl was planning to take Tsuna and Allen away from them!

They had to prevent it!

Tsuna frowned deeply when she heard the enemy. What was the Earl doing? Why were both Allen and her targeted? The brunette suspected that the Earl was up to something. There was something both the Earl and Reborn were not telling her.

The female exorcist's gloved hands tightened as she prepared to ask Reborn what was happening when she realized that the dark-haired man was not around.

Where was Reborn?

"Earl-sama, are you sure it is wise to let him attack the Black Order just like that? Isn't it too rush?". Someone asked.

The Noah family and the Earl were once again at the table, sipping tea and coffee.

"Don't worry…it would be alright." The Earl replied, grinning.

"What if he is defeated?" someone raised another question.

The fat man just sighed and stirred his tea. "You don't have to worry; our dear Tsuna would protect him…"

The Earl knew that Tsuna would surely suspect him after the attack on the Black Order, but Reborn would take care of it. Gokudera, the one they sent to attack the exorcists, will be safe. After all, Tsuna would not want one of her guardians to die…

_black ordeR_

Gokudera took out a photo of the Vongola heir that the Earl had given him and glanced around. The teenager growled when he spotted Tsuna.

_So that is the Vongola heir, my to-be boss? He looks weak!_

The Earl had wanted him to bring the brown-haired teen back, but Gokudera seriously did not find Tsuna strong and powerful at all.

How could he be the Tenth?

It was not possible._ Definitely not possible at all!_

Gokudera did not understand why the Earl wanted him to serve this wimpy kid. There was no way he would submit to the brunette and serve him!

The bomb man grinned wickedly when he thought of a brilliant idea. He could just bomb that brown-eyed exorcist to death and report to Earl that that kid was killed by accident…

He could just do that.

Tsuna shivered slightly when she saw the silver-haired enemy snarled at her. He looked as if he wanted her dead. The Vongola heir did not understand why a guardian would want to kill her.

_Why?_ Tsuna wondered sadly.

That was when the brunette's imagination ran wild.

_Did the Earl brainwash him?_

_Did an Akuma control him?_

_Or maybe he did not recognize Tsuna._

_Did the Noah family betray her?_

Tsuna stared at Gokudera grimly. There was no way she was going to give up on gathering her guardians!

Gokudera smirked when he saw his target (Tsuna) came dashing towards him. That brat was seriously courting death.

"Double bomb!" many bombs were thrown towards the Mago. Tsuna just smiled slightly and defused them all with a wave of her gloves. She quickly flew behind Gokudera and kicked him on the back, causing the male to slam down onto the ground.

Gokudera quickly stood up and growled. He was not that weak! He was going to prove himself to the Earl and the rest of the Noah family who looked down on him!

"Triple bomb!" the sliver-haired guardian decided to try his newest attack at Tsuna. However, he lost his grip on the bombs and they dropped onto the ground, surrounding him completely.

_I'm dead._

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock when she saw what happened. The exorcist immediately flew to Gokudera and lifted him up to a safe distance before the bombs exploded.

At that time, Gokudera knew that he was willing to follow the 'man' who saved him.

…

"So, you meant that straight after Tsuna saved that silver-haired kid, the Akuma stopped attacking and retreated? How could they all retreat without a reason?" Komui wondered out loud, scratching his head.

Lenalee, Kanda, Allen and Lavi were in Komui's office, discussing what just happened. Hibari, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera and Tsuna were in the training room, sorting themselves out…as for Reborn, the tutor was still nowhere to be found.

"Well, who knows? Maybe we got lucky!" Lavi commented cheerfully. The others raised an eyebrow, amused. That is…those Akuma must have a reason to retreat.

Komui just shook his head seriously. "I have to warn you all something…don't tell this to Tsuna or the other exorcists…"

Tsuna smiled at her guardians and stood up after a while. She decided to go check on the other exorcists, along with Hibari, who was walking the same way before going to search for Reborn. (If you are wondering, Gokudera was unconscious.)

The both of them reached the door (to Komui's office) when Tsuna heard something that she knew she would not forget easily.

"…don't trust Tsuna…don't ever trust that Vongola brat…" Tsuna heard Komui said quietly.

"Why?" Lenalee asked.

"The Vongola…and us Black Order…has some complications…"

Tsuna leered. Obviously, the Black Order had destroyed the Vongola, they would not just tell anyone about it!

The Mago walked away silently, not bothering about the weird stares she got from other members passing by. Hibari glanced at his boss in interest when he noticed that the girl's eyes glowed red.

"What do you mean by complications?" Kanda asked curtly. He had to admit that he was quite interested on what happened between the Vongola and the Black Order.

"This…if you really must know…" Komui began hesitantly after glancing around suspiciously. He beckoned the others present to lean forward.

"The Vongola once betrayed us…the Black Order."

_o_oo_o_ooo_oo_o_

Yama: Thanks for reading!

Oki: *rubs stomach*

Yama: See you! XD

Oki: Remember to R and R! :)


	15. Confusion

Yama: We are back! *wipes hands*

Oki: We don't own KHR and DGM! XP

Yama: Pls enjoy! *smiles*

_o_oo_ooo_o_oo_ooo_o

Hibari glanced sharply at the brunette walking silently beside him. Recently, Tsuna had turned interesting, and the bounty hunter had to admit that he liked the expression on the brown-haired herbivore's face. It made Tsuna looked more confident and strong...

"Herbivore, what's going on?" Hibari decided to question Tsuna, who was still walking stiffly beside him, mumbling to herself. Tsuna made no movement to answer her cloud guardian. She was too occupied with being both angry and confused.

_So the Black Order was trying to hide the truth…_

_Allen, Lenalee and Lavi were all acting?_

Part of her was furious with her 'friends' for betraying her, part of her was disappointed and hurt.

Hibari frowned when he realized that the smaller teen was not going to answer him. He was about to raise his tonfas to punish the rude herbivore when he suddenly saw the tears rolling down Tsuna's cheek.

The raven-haired exorcist froze and stared coldly at his boss, a weird feeling rising in his chest.

"Weakling…" Tsuna snapped out of her thoughts and looked disapprovingly at the taller teenager.

"What, I'm not weak!" Tsuna cried, attempting to kick Hibari on the ankle only for the latter to avoid the attack easily.

"You are crying, men don't cry easily." Hibari calmly stated, trying to keep his cool as he watched more tears rolled down.

"But I am a …"

The said brown-eyed girl sniffed and smiled a little as Hibari walked away, pretending not to hear Tsuna's last sentence.

Tsuna grinned to herself and nodded. That was right. She was supposed to be a male, not a weak girl. She had to continue to work hard.

One day, she will get the truth.

_dinner_

The atmosphere was very tense that night during dinner as Tsuna kept her eyes on her bowl all the while, not looking up to meet anyone's eyes.

Yamamoto just kept smiling and laughing at Lavi's failed jokes, but he kept a concerned eye on the Vongola heir.

Gokudera was growling at every person he saw, excepting for Tsuna. Hibari was napping at some random place while Ryohei went boxing.

Allen and Lenalee remained slightly joyful, but both were still bothered about by Komui's words.

Kanda narrowed his eyes as he glanced suspiciously at Tsuna. The swordsman thought that Tsuna seemed odd as the brunette was behaving strangely for some time.

The female exorcist was not making sense at all.

Before dinner, Kanda had asked Tsuna curtly what was going on, but the girl just stared blankly at him and walked away, totally ignoring him. It was obvious that the girl was not in her normal self.

"Hey, Yu, why are you glaring at Tsuna?" Lavi whispered cheekily into the blue-haired exorcist's ear. Kanda snapped his head around and snarled.

"Don't call me that!" He stood up and dragged Lavi away.

"Kanda is sure sociable this few days! He actually agreed to eat with us!" Lenalee commented cheerfully before taking a bite from her food. The others nodded, except for Tsuna, whose focus was still on here noodles, her mind somewhere else.

_reborn_

Reborn pulled at his fedora, hidden in a secret corner as he watched his brown-haired student. Tsuna was too distracted. The tutor knew that Tsuna had decided to destroy Black Order…

Reborn sighed and straightened his suit. That could not go on. He was supposed to train Tsuna into a capable boss for Vongola as that was his sole purpose, no matter what the Earl wanted him to do.

It was time to confront the Earl.

It was time to reveal the truth, to reveal the history between Vongola and Black Order to Tsuna.

He had disappeared from Tsuna for a reason. He needed to observe more, as well as to meet the Earl without Tsuna knowing.

Hence, he could only rely on those Vongola guardians…

With a smirk, Reborn set off swiftly.

_earl_

"Why are you so happy, Earl?" someone from the Noah family asked curiously. The Earl was dancing around happily, humming a tune.

"My plan is working! 14th will soon be ours!" The Earl cheered as he turned several times.

"What about that Vongola girl?"

The Earl grinned wickedly. "What about her? She is just a tool to help us get the 14th back! She is just a pawn, like her dumb family members! The Ninth was a fool, so is the Tenth!" he exclaimed.

Mukuro widened his eyes at what he heard. He had grown attached to the Vongola Tenth and really wanted to help her. Without him realizing it, he cared for her.

What did the Earl actually meant? Will he discard Tsuna soon?

The illusionist wanted to clear his confusion and doubts with the Earl when Reborn abruptly arrived, a dangerous aura emitting from the tall man. The black-haired man had business with the Earl.

Mukuro snickered and faded away. He was about to watch a good show…

"So you are planning to throw her away like a toy after using her." Reborn stated, his eyes locking with the Earl's. There was no way he would allow the Vongola's last (who knows) heir to be used and hurt. He was after all, the Vongola Ninth most trusted man.

"Oh? Are you planning to go against me, Mister Reborn?" the Earl taunted as he sat down and sipped his tea. If Reborn refused to help him, he still have Mukuro to take the job…however, it would be a waste…

Reborn chuckled confidently and shook his head, suddenly pointing his gun at the Earl. The other Noah members instantly stiffened, but the Earl continued drinking his tea, fairly relaxed.

"Are you threatening me? You know that my sole purpose is to train Tsuna." Reborn sneered, his grip on his gun tightening. The Earl did not know how powerful Reborn was, how powerful and dangerous Tsuna could be.

"Even if you tell her about my plan, will she believe you?" the Earl laughed as he suddenly glared coldly at Reborn.

"Don't forget, her hate for the Black Order is increasing very minute!" With that, the fat man disappeared into thin air, along with his family members.

Reborn lowered his gun and frowned. The Earl was right, Tsuna was burning with anger. She would not truly trust anyone…

Mukuro reappeared in front of the tutor, laughing creepily. "Was it true?" Mukuro asked as he ran a hand through his hair. He needed to confirm that what the Earl said was true.

He wanted to help Tsunayoshi.

Reborn's silence was enough to confirm the fact that the Noah and Earl were using Tsuna to get to their main goal-Allen.

"I know someone who may be able to help you…" Mukuro suggested, tapping his chin thoughtfully as Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"You are helping us?" Reborn asked cautiously. He still did not trust the purple-haired teen. It could be part of the Earl's plan too. Reborn had to be cautious.

"No, I'm helping her." Mukuro declared as he swung his weapon to and fro. Reborn narrowed his eyes, still mistrustful, but he could only believe the mist guardian for now.

"Kufufufu, I know someone who can help Tsuna release all her anger and sorrow…maybe that would help…"

_o_ooo_oo_ooo_oo_o_oooo

Oki: Done!

Yama: Pls review! XD

Oki: Hope to see you soon! :D


	16. Mountains and trees

Yama: Hmmm...months since we updated this story...*thoughtful*

Oki: So when we updated, me very happy! *act cute*

Yama:*rolls eyes* Well, when don't own both DGM and KHR!

Oki: Enjoy~!

_oo_oooooo_ooooo_o_o_oooo_o_

"Say, Reborn, where are you taking me?" Tsuna asked as she eyes Reborn suspiciously. The said tutor had suddenly appeared in front of her and started dragging her somewhere unknown, out of the Black Order. The tutor had refused to tell Tsuna where they were going and had banned the Vongola guardians from following them.

Tsuna had no idea where Reborn was taking her, but she sensed that Reborn had something important to show her.

"I'm busy!" Tsuna continued, frowning a little when Reborn's grip tightened.

"What are you busy about? Trying to plot your revenge against the Black Order?" Reborn sneered, not bothering to turn and look at his student's expression.

For the rest of the journey, Tsuna was silent, wondering how Reborn knew.

"Here we are. We are going to see someone who can help you." Reborn finally spoke, pointing to a small cottage in front of them. At full speed, it had taken both Reborn and Tsuna 2 full hours to reach the peak of the Earth Mountain, their destination.

Mukuro had told Reborn to go to the Earth Mountain's peak to search for Enma, who lived in a small cottage peacefully, up in the mountain.

Reborn had his suspicions whether the man recommended by Mukuro could actually help Tsuna, until the illusionist told him Enma's identity.

Right now, Reborn could only hope that Enma could help Tsuna…

"Why would I need help? I'm perfectly okay!" Tsuna exclaimed, her eyes full of confusion. There was nothing wrong with her! She did not feel sick at all! So why Reborn did brought her here? She did not need any treatment!

The female exorcist struggled against Reborn's grip, in attempt to escape, but it had no effect. Reborn was determined to let Tsuna know the truth.

"This man we are going to see is going to help you understand the truth." Reborn started, his eyes staring straight at Tsuna. Knocking on the cottage's door, Reborn waited for the door to open.

_He is here to help you release your anger and sorrow…_

"He's going to help me understand the truth? I know the truth! There is no need to side with the Black Order, Reborn! I know what happened!" Tsuna glared at Reborn and snarled, yanking her hand away from Reborn's grip.

However, deep in her heart, the brunette wanted to know the real truth, hoping that the Earl was wrong, that the Black Order had not betrayed Vongola…

Yet, another side of her feared the truth, scared that she was wrong…

Who should she believe?

Creak.

The door opened and a red-haired man stepped out glancing warily at both Tsuna and Reborn.

"May I help you?" the man, Enma, inquired slowly, wondering why he had visitors. It had been years since he last had visitors…

"This is Tsuna, the tenth boss of Vongola. I'm Reborn, her tutor." Reborn introduced as he nodded curtly in greeting. Tsuna, on the other hand, was staring at Reborn blankly, a little shocked. She did not believe that Reborn would give away her identity at the Vongola's boss so easily…to a stranger!

"Tsuna…she's the current Vongola boss? The family is still alive, isn't it? " Enma suddenly allowed himself a small smile as he watched the brown-haired teen before him. Tsuna, staring up at Enma before her, was curious. Did the red-haired man know about the Vongola?

"Please, allow yourself to be comfortable while I make some tea." Enma continued as he invited Tsuna and Reborn into his cottage.

_follow_

"Why are we following them?" Kanda asked harshly as he leaned against a tree trunk, hidden from sight. He did not admit it, but the blue-haired exorcist was quite curious where Reborn was bringing Tsuna, hence he followed the student and tutor.

"Ha, this is fun!" Yamamoto laughed as he stepped out of the shadows of the bushes before stretching his limbs.

"Be quiet, all of you! Reborn had forbidden us to follow him! If we are found out…" Gokudera whispered as he pulled Yamamoto back into their hiding place.

Right now, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kanda and Hibari were all hiding in the shadows, quietly observing their boss. Although Reborn had told them not to follow, Gokudera was determined to protect Tsuna, his boss…

"Che, I'm not one of the guardians…" Kanda frowned as he crossed his eyes, a little annoyed with himself. He should not have come to the mountain with a bunch of fools.

Hibari, who had his eyes closed, unexpectedly opened them and sat up, his eyes narrowed. He too, had came with the herbivores to look after Tsuna...in case that Reborn...

"I will bite you to death, you herbivores."

_tsuna cottage_

"Enma here is a Shimon member?" Tsuna cried out in surprise when Reborn told her Enma's identity. The exorcist did not expect a Shimon to be still alive!

A Shimon was part of the Shimon family, a close ally of Vongola. For generations, the Shimon and Vongola family had always stood side by side.

Naturally, Tsuna was sure that she could believe Enma's words.

Nodding slightly, Enma began to tell Tsuna what he knew about the battle between the Vongola, Black Order and the Noah family…

_bush_

"Are they coming out soon?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully as he ran a hand through his hand, glancing at the cottage. It had been an hour since Reborn and Tsuna went into the cottage. The rain guardian was beginning to worry for Tsuna's safety.

"Could it be that the boss is in danger?" Gokudera abruptly asked his face full of horror.

Apparently Yamamoto was not the only one who was worried.

Kanda frowned as he tried to ignore Gokudera's worried speech and concentrated on his surroundings.

Earth Mountain was a peaceful place, but Kanda as not too sure whether there it was a completely safe and calm place…

"Hey look, they are out!" Yamamoto's voice got the other three exorcists' attention. All of them turned their gazes to Tsuna and Reborn, who were walking out of the red-haired man's house.

Reborn seemed to look the same, without any changes, but Tsuna seemed to be slightly disturbed.

"Thank you very much, Enma-san, now I know the truth." Tsuna smiled sadly, her brown-eyes looking straight at Enma. Thanks to the Shimon, Tsuna knew that the Earl had been lying to her.

The brunette was quite relieved that her friends did not betray her, but was rather guilty to know that the Vongola was actually the one who deceived Black Order…

It was for a good cause, Enma had stated, yet Tsuna still felt a little embarrassed and remorseful at the same time.

She should not have doubted her friends.

Now that she knew the truth, Tsuna knew what to do next.

She had to face the Earl and the Noah family, as well as to announce her decision to her friends and guardians at the Black Order.

Tsuna was going to leave the Black Order—for good.

_oooooooooooo_oo_oo_o_o_

Oki: Hope you all enjoyed it! XD It seemed that EOs is going to end soon, yeah?

Yama: Do review...pls pls pls! XP

Oki: See ya! *waves*


	17. Unwavering path

Yama: Ciao, this is the last chapter of EOS! X( I'm quite sad that this is ending...but...

Oki: Thank you all for the support throughout this story! *bows deeply*

Yama: However, there is a HIGH chance that there will NOT be a sequel... X(

Oki: Well, We still don't own DGM and KHR...

Yama: Enjoy please! :D

_o_oo_o_oooo_o_o_o_ooooo_o_o_o

"Vongola knows the truth now, Earl. Even Mukuro had betrayed us." The Earl just hummed and shook his head.

"Don't bother. We will just get the 14th ourselves. The Vongola isn't a threat; they are none of our business anymore."

_black Order_

Everyone was surprisingly quiet at the dining table that day, most of them staring at Tsuna's tense face. Tsuna refused to meet any of her friends' eyes, thinking how she was going to tell her friends her decision to leave Black Order.

Raising her head slowly, Tsuna smiled nervously and cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"I know the truth about the betrayal of Vongola…for that, I am very sorry!" Tsuna bowed sincerely before glancing at the mixed expression the other exorcists had on their faces. It was time for her to break the news.

Tsuna had not told any of her guardians her decision to leave, except for Reborn, who approved of her choice. The tutor had instead, encouraged Tsuna to follow her heart and do what she deemed right. Tsuna was not sure if her guardians would understand her action, but she would not stop them from staying in the Black Order as exorcists…

As for her, Tsuna was going to leave the Black Order and disappear…

Calming herself, Tsuna straightened her back and stared ahead, prepared for her next words.

"I'm leaving the Black Order. I, the tenth boss of Vongola, am going to stay out of the battle between the Black Order and the Earl. I'm willing to offer help…if you want…" Tsuna continued hesitantly, but she was determined. Almost immediately, everyone at the table burst out.

"What, what are talking about?"

"Why are you leaving?"

"You can't be serious!"

Frowning a little, Tsuna refused to be shaken and decided smirked coldly, her eyes glowing orange with a tint of red.

"I apologize that I have to leave, but I won't waver in my decision." Tsuna announced as she took a sip of her tea.

"Are you going back to the Noah family?" Kanda unexpectedly asked as he stood up, his eyes narrowed in silent anger. Was Tsuna going to betray the Black Order?

Tsuna stood up and glared into Kanda's sharp eyes; a little irritated by the taller exorcist's demanding tone. "Yeah, so what if I join the Earl?" Tsuna challenged, smirking when Kanda's face stiffened.

"I got Komui's agreement about my departure, so please don't bother me. I'm leaving now." Tsuna concluded coolly before she turned and walked away, not caring if she was rude or not.

"I would appreciate if you don't stop us." Reborn snickered before he pulled his fedora down and followed Tsuna.

Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei looked at each other before shrugging and too followed their boss. They were a bit confused, but since Tsuna was their boss, they were willing to try and understand the brown-haired teen.

Hibari was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess we can't stop Tsuna. He had to follow his own path." Allen sighed in understanding, yet he was slightly worried that the brunette would do something silly. Lenalee nodded in agreement as she watched Tsuna's retreating back. They would really miss the brown-haired exorcist…

However, they could not do anything to change Tsuna's mind, Lenalee was sure of it.

"So, Tsuna is still our friend…right?" Lavi asked cautiously, feeling the tense atmosphere around him, mainly radiating from Kanda.

What he got in response was Kanda storming off, towards where Tsuna had headed.

_vongola_

"Boss, so we are leaving the Black Order?" Gokudera asked curiously when he managed to catch up with Tsuna, who stopped. No matter what Tsuna chose, Gokudera was willing to follow, no questions asked.

"No, _I'm_ leaving the Black Order, not you. You can choose to stay if you want." Tsuna stated quietly before she continued her way towards the exit. Reborn was silent beside her, deciding to let Tsuna handle her own guardians.

Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei instantly surrounded their boss, their eyes full of disbelief.

"So you are just going to leave us here?"

"I'm going with you, boss!" Gokudera declared as he patted his chest. Yamamoto nodded in agreement, his eyes serious.

"There's no way we are leaving you alone." Honestly speaking, the rain guardian was a little annoyed with the shorter brunette. Did Tsuna not trust them enough to share with them her problems?

"We will extremely follow you!" Ryohei added, staring fiercely at the female exorcist.

Tsuna was stunned for a moment, unable to speak. She was touched to have such supportive friends…

"So…you are all willing to leave with me?" Tsuna asked, breaking into smile when her three guardians nodded.

"Of course, after all, we are your family!" Yamamoto grinned, patting Tsuna's back in comfort.

"Tsuna, we better go now. Hibari is at the entrance, waiting." Reborn suddenly interrupted, causing Tsuna and her three friends to stare at Reborn in confusion. How did Hibari know? Tsuna did not tell anyone…

"Okay, I need to tell you something before to head to the exit." Tsuna took a deep breath. It was time for her guardians to know the truth of her identity. She decided to trust them all.

"I'm a girl."

…

For a moment, everyone's face was priceless; even Reborn's mouth was opened in shock. It was obvious that it did not occur to them that Tsuna might be a female… They were speechless...

"Well, now that the secret's out, I feel relieved!" Tsuna beamed as she ran a hand through her hair, as if she had not say anything shocking a few seconds ago.

"Let's go find our lightning guardian!" Tsuna cheered as she pushed the other four males to the exit of the Black Order HQ.

"Who's the mist guardian?" Gokudera asked when they all reached the entrance.

"He's right here!" Tsuna grinned and pointed to the empty space beside her.

Soon, mist surrounded the empty space and a purple-haired man stepped out.

"Kufufufu, I'm Mukuro, please to serve you,_ my love._" The illusionist smirked as he kissed Tsuna's right hand, earning himself glares from several sources.

He had been following Tsuna ever since she left the Earth Mountain. It still amazed him that the brown-haired heir could actually pin-point his position, even when Mukuro was hiding.

As Tsuna was trying to calm Gokudera down from bombing Mukuro, a blue-haired exorcist had stepped forward, gaining the others' attention.

"Kanda, why are you here?" Tsuna inquired shyly, taking a step towards the taller exorcist.

"I need to talk to you." Kanda said curtly and he expectedly Tsuna to come over to him.

Unfortunately for him, Tsuna was determined to leave as soon as possible, before the others came to stop her or bade her farewell.

Tsuna did not want to confront Kanda, she did not dare to.

"I need to leave…now." Tsuna whispered as she hid behind Reborn, who stared coolly at Kanda, daring him to move. Reborn stood protectively in front of his studnet, a dangerous aura emitting from him.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, leave." Reborn demanded coldly before he put an arm around Tsuna and led her away from the Black Order HQ, from the expressionless Kanda, none of them turning back.

As Kanda watched Tsuna walked away, he knew that she was gone—for good. Even if she did say she would offer her assist to the Black Order, Kanda knew that they would not easy locate Tsuna and her family.

Closing his eyes, Kanda walked away.

"Bye, Black Order," Tsuna sighed as she leaned against Reborn's shoulder.

"I'll miss them all." It was her choice to leave, so Tsuna could not regret. Yet, Tsuna was unwilling to leave such kind friends like Lavi, Lenalee and Allen.

She had decided to not have anything to do with the Earl and his plans. She had warned Komui of the Noah family's schemes.

Well, she had her own family now…but Tsuna was not sure if she was ready to face future challenges.

Feeling a hand on her left shoulder, Tsuna turned and saw Hibari looking at her, his eyes narrowed in rare concern.

"I'll protect you." That was the mumbled reassurance that the cloud guardian gave Tsuna. Hibari knew of Kanda's mixed feelings for Tsuna and Mukuro's unusual interest in Tsuna.

Since Kanda was out of the picture now…

Hibari had a chance.

However, the bounty hunter failed to notice Mukuro's challenging gaze and confident smirk.

"Thanks Hibari-san!" Tsuna grinned gratefully before giving the latter a quick hug. She then ran to hold Reborn and Gokudera's hands.

Glancing at the sky, Tsuna took a deep breath and shouted, "Alright, let's go!"

_oooooo_oooooo_o_o_o_oo_o_o_o_ooooo_

Oki: Alright, hope this is okay! X)

Yama: Evwn if this is the end of EOS, pls do review! XD

Oki: THX!


End file.
